


It was only a matter of time.

by Mattboydsbutt



Series: The Flash and Arrow tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Smut, thats it, what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattboydsbutt/pseuds/Mattboydsbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen was great at keeping secrets... Okay maybe not so great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was only a matter of time.

Barry Allen was great at keeping secrets. 

Okay, well he was good at it...

No okay he was good at keeping _one_ secret. And even then, he kind of did a poor job with that one.

So he should have known after three months of secretly dating Thea Queen someone would find out. What he didn't anticipate was that he'd be in between Thea's legs, on his knees as she sat on her desk, when someone found them.  
  
What Barry _really_  wasn't expecting was Oliver to find them with Barry's tongue deep inside Thea, licking and teasing, eliciting breathy moans from the girl. But here there were. Barry still in the flash suit with his cowl down. Thea in just her bra and her speedy mask. Fingers curled deep into Barry's hair. 

Barry stood up fast and leaned over Thea protectively as if it was habit, making sure none of her was exposed. 

Oliver, for his part, turned quickly, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. 

The two looked at each other for a second before bursting out in laughter. 

When they decided 3 months ago they wanted to give a real relationship a chance, they agreed to keep it a secret. Not because they were ashamed or afraid but because when it was just them it was good. It was fantastic actually and they didn't want to screw it up.  So they kept it hidden. Thea coming to central on the weekends telling Oliver she just needed the time away and he never questioned it. Barry would tell everyone he just wanted the weekends. He needed them. And they let it go. So the two would hole up in Barry's apartment and watch Netflix, eat junk food and fool around. 

When they first had sex Barry was nervous. He'd had sex before and he knew Thea had but for some reason they were both super nervous. They ending up laughing and didn't make a big deal out of it and Barry was so grateful that he'd found someone like Thea. 

When Thea first suggested they have sex with her mask on Barry could feel himself twitch at the mention of it. He kept his suit on as long as he could before he had to take it off and he wasn't going to lie, it was the hottest sex he's ever had. 

And then three months had gone by and they were happy. When Barry had to go to Starling to help the team with something they were both excited beyond words. After they talked for what seemed like hours about what needed to be done and the plan, Barry not really being able to focus because he could feel Thea looking at him the whole time, they were able to leave and Thea walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "Meet me at the club" and Barry was sure he'd never moved so fast in his life. 

When Thea arrived Barry was already hard just from the anticipation and she smirked. 

"Someone's eager," she said and grabbed his arm and pulled him to her office. 

Barry knew the club was really hard for Thea to get back up and running after everything. She loved it and he was happy that she had something to distract her from it all. 

Thea locked the door and started to unzip her jacket. Barry was in front of her in a flash helping her out of her t-shirt. He kissed down her neck to her chest. He licked a strip from the middle of her breasts to her jaw and Thea groaned. She palmed Barry through his suit and he moaned. 

Thea undid her belt and pulled her pants down a little, slowly, letting Barry stare. She was standing there with nothing on but her mask and underwear and Barry had never been more turned on his life. He lifted her up and sat her on the edge of her desk, scattering things here and there. He kissed her then, sweet and passionate that turned dirty in a little over a second. Thea biting his lip demanding access and when their tongues touched, Barry moaned into her mouth and Thea grinned. She bucked her hips up to meet his and Barry let out a strangled moan because he could feel how wet she was. 

He moved his hands then, running them up her sides and grazing the sides of her breasts. Thea breathed heavily and groaned when Barry teased her through her bra. One hand snaked down between them and he rubbed her through her panties. 

"God Thea, you're so wet for me already." 

Thea hummed and Barry rubbed a little harder. He moved her panties to the side, ghosting a finger through her slits and Thea cried out wanting more. Barry rubbed her clit with his thumb expertly. He knew what she liked. She was vocal enough the last few times they'd done this so he knew exactly what to do to make her come undone. 

He leaned forward to grab her earlobe with his teeth before letting go and whispering in her ear, "you're so swollen, Thea, god I love you like this. So pretty, so completely wrecked and I've barely touched you." 

Thea gasped as he slowly, teasingly, slipped one finger inside her, not moving, just waiting. 

"Barry please," was Thea's plea and Barry grinned into her neck. "Please what?" 

Thea grabbed his face and made him look at her, their faces barely an inch apart.

"Barry please do something, anything." 

And so he did. He moved his finger, curling and twisting just the way he knew she liked it and Thea gasped and panted, grabbing ahold of as much of his suit as she could. He didn't even realize that he had his cowl up until Thea was lowering it so she could stroke his unclad cheek. 

Barry slipped another finger inside her without warning, making Thea whine. He loved the noises she made for him. Just for him. She grinded down on his fingers, silently begging for more. When he grinned and slipped his wet fingers out of her she sighed and ran her fingers through his hair just like she knew he'd want. 

They knew each other. They knew what each liked and didn't. They were a puzzle that begged to be put together and they knew exactly where the pieces went. 

Barry kissed down her body, moving down until he reached her belly button. He looked up at her to see her staring at him with lust blown eyes. He dropped to his knees and moved closer, positioning her so he could see her right in front of him. The front of her panties were soaked and he licked the wet fabric causing Thea to grab his hair with one of her hands as she propped herself up with the other. 

Barry slowly dragged her panties down and took them completely off. His mouth watered at the sight in front of him. Her swollen and soaking wet. He kissed her inner thigh, nibbling and sucking a little so she'd have a small mark there for her to look at when she was alone and missing him. 

She whined, "God Barry fuck please" and he didn't ask her to clarify. 

He spread her lips with his fingers, swiped his tongue against her slowly and Thea almost closed her legs around his head with how amazing it felt. His tongue went tortuously slow and Thea was about to tug on his hair to get him to do more, to do _something_  when his tongue plunged deep inside her; moving the way Thea liked. Barry was fantastic at this, and he knew it. He took pride in being able to make her come undone like this. 

He started to vibrate just a little and Thea practically screamed, "Yes! Yes. God Barry just like that. Mm mm please more. Yes! Like that!" 

And Barry found a pace that made her not be able to speak but just breath and moan low in her throat and he knew she was close. Then the door slammed open and there was Oliver.

When Oliver left, Barry wasn't sure if he should continue or if he should help her get dressed so they could go get scolded. But when Thea wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled their hips together, Barry moaned because she was soaking wet and clearly wanting more. He quickly ripped off his suit and backed up a little bit.

"You sure? I mean after Oliver just-" 

But she cut him off with a quick kiss. "Barry, when I'm looking at you like this. When I'm this wet," she took his hand and put it between them to remind him how wet she was still, "do not mention my brother." 

Barry nodded and moved his hand. Resting it on her hip. 

"Right yeah yeah okay," and then he kissed her, all tongue and nipping teeth, letting Thea taste herself on his tongue. 

Barry lined himself up and pushed past Thea's swollen lips and grunted because she felt so fucking amazing. And he told her so. 

He told her how good she felt. How he loved to be inside of her making her his. And Thea moaned and pulled their lips together again. 

He went slow and pulled away to look her in the eyes, loving the way the mask clung to her face. He loved it when she kept the mask on. He couldn't explain it. He watched as her mouth dropped into an 'O'. 

She never took her eyes off him when she whispered, "Faster Barry. Please  harder." And he would be remiss if he didn't comply. 

He pushed into her harder but still slowly. He had to hold her hips still so she wouldn't move further up the desk from the force. He started moving faster and Thea was chanting his name and he could feel her walls tighten just before she came undone; going over the edge and he fucked her through her orgasm. 

When her walls loosened, he pulled out and started stroking himself. It only took a few seconds before he came hard and fast and he had to bite his fist to keep from yelling out. 

Barry sat on the desk next to her, both of them waiting for the other to say something.   
Finally Barry spoke up. "So I guess the cat's out of the bag." 

Thea nodded. "You okay with that?" 

Barry laughed. "I didn't think we'd be able to keep it a secret forever but that had to be the most awkward way for Oliver to find out." 

It was Thea who laughed then and clapped Barry on the back. 

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure he won't shoot you again," and Barry paled before shaking his head and sighing. 

"Well I guess we better get out of here." 

Thea agreed and the two got dressed, all the while talking about nothing and everything. Thea grabbed his hand as the made their way to the door and Barry grinned down at her. 

"Here we go."


End file.
